SnowFlakes of Music
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Alice watches and waits for Jasper to come home. What better way than listening to music and watching snowflakes fall. Alice's point of view. Please Review.


**_SnowFlakes of Music_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the song: Touch My Hands by David Archuleta**

**Summary- Alice watches and waits for Jasper to come home. What better way then listening to music and watching snowflakes fall. **

**AN- Personally I like this story I wrote. I would really appreciate it if you would give me your oppions of it. This is just a one-shot. And REVIEW**

Everything was so cold. The white snowflakes falling made a shiver run down my back. I was currently sitting in the living room waiting and watching the snowflakes fall outside. Carlisle had taken Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper out hunting for the day. Edward and I stayed behind because we had just eaten. Edward was currently over at Bella's something about Charlie being gone for the weekend. My thoughts started to drift back to the snow, it looked so fluffy like a bunch of marshmallows. In the background I could hear the TV blabbing away about something, I think it was about some new celebrity gossip then again that's all that was on.

"Up next is David Archuleta's new song Touch My Hand. But first we have some brand new just in celebrity news. Is Britney Spears Pregnant again? Find out next." I swear that news reporter had the most highest pitched voice every it sounded like someone dragging their nails along a chalk board. Sighing I turned my attention back to the window, it's was truly amazing how calming the fall of the frozen, white, stuff could be. The snowflakes were falling heavier than the last time I looked.

"Rumours have not been confirmed or denied if Spears is pregnant or not. As promised here is David's new song. "

_**Saw you from a distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face**_

The house was so silent, usually it was always full of life but today it was just...quiet.

_**In a sea of people  
There is only you  
I never knew what the song was about  
But suddenly now I do**_

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

The snow started to slow down very little, it was starting to get darker out. Even with night approaching the sky was still white and bright.

_**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**_

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights  
A wonder wall of stars  
But the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

I looked around the living room staring at the clock it was 9:00pm, Jasper should be home soon. I hadn't seen him in a whole day.

_**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**_

As if my thoughts were read the door was suddenly thrown open, and Emmet and Rosalie were running up stairs before they even said hello. A second later Carlisle and Esme came inside

"Hello dear." Esme greeted as she saw me on the couch

"Hi. Where's Jasper?" I asked as I noticed my husband wasn't with them

"He is coming." Carlisle said " Goodnight, Alice."

"Night Carlisle, Night Esme" I said as Esme kissed my forehead, The two headed upstairs into their room.

_**Saw you from the distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face**_

Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again

I continued to stared out the window at the white, fluffy enemy. I mean, I love snow and all but it's cold and wet. I was so lost in my thought I hadn't even noticed Jasper enter the house until I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he sat down, he pulled me into his lap. I gladly settled myself while laying my head against his chest.

_**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hands  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**_

"Hello love." He greeted as he kissed my head

"Hello, about time you guys get home."

"Yeah I'm so glad to be back. What are you watching?" He asked

"The snow, and I am listening to some song. "

"Oh." He replied while kissing my forehead again, I showed my appreciation by snuggling into his embrace

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"Jasper?" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN- So what did you think of it? Once again the song is Touch My Hands By David Archuleta.**


End file.
